


Broken Arrow {Spideypool}

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (House of M), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Deadpool - Freeform, Death, Deathfic, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Sad, Sorta Happy Ending, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicide, Wolverine - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, aunt may - Freeform, im sorry i wrote this, its sad but happy, mercenary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spideypool death-fic<br/>Nuff said :)':</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Arrow {Spideypool}

**Author's Note:**

> Song of inspiration and story title: Broken Arrow by The Script  
> Tissue Warning, I dunno how emotional this may get, if you're emotionally attached to Peter or Wade, you may wanna consider this.  
> I probably should put a warning of mentions of suicide just in case, sorry  
> Enjoy even if you tear up :)':

Spiderman chuckles quietly to himself as he presses his body tighter against the corner of the ceiling, hidden in the shadow there. He watches as a red clad speck scurries around, pacing in a way, on the floor below the one he was in. The hole in the second storey floor allowing him to see the 'speck' clearly as it moves around. He slowly climbs down the wall and across the floor to the massive cave in, still chuckling. He peaks over the edge, trying to hear what the other is mumbling, but even with his super-senses he can't make out any of Deadpool's words.

Spiderman webs the roof of the lower floor and slowly lowers himself down, staying behind Wade and out of his view. He still can't make out the merc's words but judging by the way he's muttering Peter can tell he's talking to the boxes. Spiderman makes a mental note that he should get Wade to _properly_ explain 'the boxes' to him one day. Later though, now isn't the time. He stays level with Wade's head and waits for him to stop mumbling before he speaks up.

"Hi." He chuckles as Wade semi jumps and spins around, reaching for his katana and drawing out the blades quickly. His heart rate calms down and his stance drops once he notices who it is.

"Jesus Petey," the mercenary breathes out, clutching his chest as Peter giggles, actually _giggles_. Deadpool breathes in slowly and holds it.

"Fuck." he breathes out and even though Peter is wearing his mask Deadpool knows he's smiling widely. "Don't do that you little shit." Wade complains as he swats Peter's shoulder awkwardly, causing him to sway slightly on his web.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He smiles wider as Deadpool pulls the bottom of his own mask up, revealing his scarred lips, chin and tip of his nose. Wade hums and pulls Peter's mask down over his nose, leaning in for a classic Spiderman kiss. Peter smiles softly into the kiss before Wade deepens it, noses bumping with chins and teeth close to clashing. Wade keeps his hands by his sides still holding his katana in a loose grip.

"I missed you." Wade whispers against Peter's lips, breathing in his boyfriends scent. A thought comes to him and he wonders that if he walked into a room full of spiders whether it'd smell like Peter.

"I missed you too." Peter reaches down and fiddles with the little nob at the top of Deadpool's mask. He sighs deeply and closes his eyes, gripping at the nob tightly. Deadpool re-sheathes his katana and swats Peter's hands away.

"Everything okay?" Wade grabs onto Peter's waist as the young hero turns and drops into the man's embrace.

"Just happy to see you." Spiderman snuggles into the merc's broad chest, fingers gripping at the tight spandex.

"Oh really?" Wade muses, pushing his hips against Peter's. Peter rolls his eyes and shoves lightly at Wade's chest, glancing up at Deadpool's grinning face.

"What was with the pacing before?"

"You were late and the boxes were... saying things and got me all worried." Deadpool shrugs like it was no big deal but Wade worrying was _always_ a big deal. Peter kisses Wade's neck, closing his eyes.

"Sorry, I'll be early next time."

"Promise?" Spiderman smiles at the childish tone in Wade's voice.

"I promise." And with that Peter stands on his toes, kissing Wade as the man's arms pull him close and hold him tight to his chest.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><

The sun shining through the open curtains was what woke Peter up. He slowly opens his eyes a fraction, whining in the back of his throat when the bright light blinded him. He squeezes his eyes shut and grips at the sheets. It was then that he noticed that Wade was stroking his hair. His fingertips running gently across his scalp, Peter's hair managing not to tangle around his fingers. Peter sighs contently and Wade's hand freezes, making his boyfriend whine as he twists to look over his shoulder at the man.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Wade mutters. Peter smiles and rolls over, pecking Deadpool's lips.

"You didn't." He breathes, closing his eyes and smiling when Wade's hand finds its way back into his hair.

"Good, good."

Peter felt like he wanted to go back to sleep, but he wasn't tired enough and Wade had been gone for months and he just wanted to spend time with the man. He didn't even care what they did in that time, so long as it was just them. He reopens his eyes to see Wade staring back at him, adoration shining in his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Peter leans forward again, kissing Wade's neck, before leaving a trail of small, light kisses up to his lips. Deadpool hums his approval when Peter allows him to deepen the kiss. His hand that was tangled in Peter's hair grips at the strands, holding his head in its place. Peter moves one of his hands from Wade's chest and places it on the back of his neck, his fingers lightly dancing on the scarred skin.

Wade's free hand grabs at Peter's hip and rolls them over, holding Peter against his body while he lay on his back. Peter chuckles and pulls away from the kiss, his hands tracing patterns on Wade's chest. They lock eyes and Peter's heart throbs unevenly. Wade's face scrunches up in confusion at the way Peter's looking at him.

"What is it?" He asks and the boxes start saying things that he doesn't want to hear so he tries blocking them out. Peter breathes in, both his hands cupping Wade's face as he moves himself so he's straddling the merc. They stare at each other for a while as Peter fought to let the words out and Wade grips at his hips, thinking the worst things possible. Peter breathes in again and just let them spill out as he blinks rather slowly.

"I love you." His voice was a whisper, a strong whisper that only Wade could hear because those words were just for him and always would be from this day forth. They were staring at each other again as Wade's heart clenched, his fists mimicking the action on Peter's hips. He suddenly sat up, startling Peter who instinctively wraps his arms around Wade's neck. Wade's thumbs dug into Peter's hips as he roughly kisses the young hero, trying to pull the boy impossibly closer to his body. Peter kisses back with urgency, his hands holding Wade's head firm in place. They moan in sync and Peter couldn't stop himself from rutting against Wade if he tried.

The action pulled another moan from said mercenary and his hands moved to grope Peter's butt, gripping at the cheeks tightly as Peter continued to roll his hips against Wade. The mood was changing quickly and before either of them knew it they were both panting, semi hard and Wade was biting at his boyfriends Adam's apple as Peter's head lolled back while he gasped and moaned. Wade continued to suck on various parts of Peter's neck until he had red hickeys littering his skin while Peter's hands ran down Wade's shoulder blades, leaving scratches from his blunt nails. Wade's hands were on Peter's hips again and his thumbs were running under Peter's shirt, slowly lifting it up. Wade stopped sucking and biting at Peter's neck and locks lips with the boy again before resting their foreheads together, panting against each other's lips. With every breath they took their hardening members rubbed together, their pants stopping proper friction.

"Wade I... I want you to..." Peter's face flushes red at how pathetic he was, that he couldn't even say it. Wade smirks, pecking his lips.

"You sure?" He didn't want to force Peter, he'd never do that.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure." Peter moans as he rolls his hips against Wade's again. The merc nods, mumbling an 'okay' before he starts to strip Peter of his clothes.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><

A few days later and their supposed to be 'week of R and R' was interrupted. Maybe they should have predicted something like this, but it didn't make it any less painful when they were listing to the radio to hear that there was an attack going on downtown. Wade had let out a loud groan and told Peter that they didn't have to worry about it, that the Avengers or someone else could deal with the problem, but Peter didn't want to hear it and got into his Spiderman suit, telling Wade that he could either get dressed and help him or stay home. Wade turns on the news and takes a look at the footage coming in for the attack. Peter watched over his shoulder as he got changed and instantly recognized the villain.

"Chameleon? When are they actually gonna start to imprison this asshole properly?" Peter groaned, nearly falling over as he tugs on his shoes. Wade slouches into the couch further.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes." Peter mumbles in a flat tone. There was no way Wade was going to be able to convince him otherwise.

"You can handle this guy on your own right?" Wade mumbles, watching as the guy disappears off frame and the cameraman fails to relocate him.

"I've done it plenty of times, what's one more?" Peter asks with sarcasm.

"Just be back in time for dinner, okay?" Wade turns his head to look back at Peter as h pulls his mask on, leaving his nose and mouth uncovered.

"I promise." He leans over the back of the couch and presses a quick kiss to Wade's scarred lips.

"Kick some ass baby." Wade cheers as Peter pulls down his mask and opens up the window, flicking his wrist before he swings away. Wade watches him go and turns back to look at the TV before changing the channel to try and find something interesting to watch.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Peter curses under his breath when the Chameleon throws another trash can his way and he fails to react in time. His reflexes are way too slow for this. Before he can even regain himself he's being grabbed and thrown across the street. His body collides with the wall and he lets out a cry of pain as his body falls to the ground. _Fucking Chameleon, doesn't he have anything better to do?_ Peter forces himself to push himself up and he looks around. The cowards run off again. He lets out a pained whine and forces his body up to his feet and looks around again. He hobbles over to the building opposite him and starts to climb the wall as fast as his aching body will let him. This has been going on for far too long. He gets to the roof and scouts the area and is glad to find his enemy trying to make an escape. If you're gonna attack a city don't try and run once someone shows up to put you in your place, fight like a man dammit.

Peter flicks his wrist to a nearby building and swings back down onto the street, watching as the Chameleon tries to change himself into another person. Peter watches him and makes sure that when he swings by and lands a kick that it hits the right guy and not an innocent bystander. His body crashes into a store window and his form changes back to his own as he tries to pull himself up before Peter can get back to him. Peter webs his leg and pulls him back, making him fall to his chest. He goes to web him to the floor only to have him roll out of the way and duck behind the counter. C'mon, this is getting annoying. Peter's not at all surprised that when he jumps over the counter, ready to strike that he's gone.

He groans and runs out the back of the store and looks around quickly. _Nothing._ Jesus this guys getting too good. Peter runs around the block a few times looking for him. He stops for a moment and takes in a breather when screams from way down the road catch his attention. He flicks his wrist and swings down to the sound, finding a woman running toward him like crazy. She notices him and points wildly down toward the direction she came from. Peter nods his thanks and jumps up onto a bus shelter and continues his way down there. He fails to locate the Chameleon within all the bodies and curses again when a body slams into him and he stumbles before he's being punched in the face and thrown back again. He's so done with this. As he pushes himself back up he presses the communicator on his wrist.

"Wade?" He groans, voice groggy and pained. He waits a moment, hissing in pain as he forces himself back up onto his feet.

"Petey?"

"Wade." Peter hisses and Wade apologises and tries again.

"Spidey?"

"I might be in over my head here, can you help me out?"

"Anything for my bf, where about are you?" Wade asks already moving to get his Deadpool suit on. Peter looks around and tries to work out where he is.

"You know that bakery you really like?"

"The one with the blueberry pies?"

"Yeah there, Chameleon just took out the front of it."

"That asshole! I'm gonna make him pay for that. I'll be there soon baby."

"Good, I'll keep him busy. If we're not here just follow the screams."

"Will do." Wade replies and Peter turns his comm back off before getting himself to another vantage point. His Spider sense goes off and he's quick to move out the way as more shit is thrown at him. He twists and shoots his webbing and is regretful to catch a random civilian and not Chameleon. The guy lets out a yell and tries to struggle against the webbing.

"Shit." Peter mumbles and lets out a sigh before jumping down and going over to the guy.

"H-he went that way man! I-it's not me!" The guy cries out and Peter holds his hand out to try and calm the guy.

"It's okay, I know. I'm sorry, here." He grabs hold of the webbing and rips the guy free and without a word he scampers off down the street. Peter's shoulders sag and he turns to the direction the guy pointed and runs after the crowd and hopes to find him soon. After searching through the crowd for about two minutes with nothing he gets himself on another vantage point and scouts the area. His spider sense goes off again and he spins around and shoots his webbing again. No way he's gonna miss this time!

"Gotcha you- Wade?" His shoulders sag when he notices that he's webbed up the mercenary. Wade pouts at him.

"This hello I get?" He asks and Peter lets out a groan and rubs his temple. Dammit, his spider sense is starting to play up like it did last time he fought Chameleon.

"Sorry," he moves over to Wade and starts to rip the webbing off of him, "you're not the only one, promise."

"Spider sense playing up?" Wade asks and Peter turns away from him and runs his hand over his face.

"Yeah, he has a habit of doing that to me."

"Maybe you should just pay better attention."

"Wha-" Peter goes to look over his shoulder when the air is ripped from his lungs and pain explodes in his abdomen. He chokes out a cry of pain and blood spray out his mouth as he goes to clutch the wound, only to grab hold of the weapon piercing through his body. He turns to look over his shoulder to see Deadpool standing against him, smirk on his face and pressing the katana into his stomach.

"You're quiet daft, you know that right?" Deadpool laughs, pulling his arms back quickly and ripping the blade from Peter's body. Peter cries out again and falls to his hands and knees, clutching at his wound. _Shit, fuck, shit, Chameleon._ His spier sense buzzes louder as the sound of a gun being cocked fills his ears. He looks up with a grimace to see the Deadpool, _Chameleon_ , pointing a gun to his head. "I'd say maybe this would teach you a lesson, but, well... y'know." He smirks. A gunshot goes off but Peter isn't shot. His eyes widen as he watches blood spray from between Deadpool's eyes and, almost in slow motion, he watches as his body falls back and his body changes and the Chameleon is revealed.

"Peter!" Peter turns his head to see Deadpool, _Wade_ , running over to him, shock and worry on his face.

"Wade." Peter chokes out, coughing badly when his lungs seem to restrict, blood dribbling out of his mouth. Wade drops down to his side and pulls his own mask off, chest heaving and eyes wide. He grabs hold of Peter and pulls him against his chest, holding him tightly.

"Jesus fucking C-Christ, hang on Peter, you're gonna be okay, shit, shit, _shit_." Wade mumbles, mouth moving fast and clumsily.

"W-wade, y-you killed h-him."

"Damn fucking right I did."

"Wade y-you can't k-kill people." Peter coughs, gripping at Wade's suit and his own stomach. God there's so much blood and he can't make it stop, please stop.

"Are you kidding me? You can't say that Peter. God, I have to get you out of here. Keep breathing for me okay?" Wade hoists Peter up in his arms and looks around desperately. Where's the closest hospital? Oh god he doesn't know!

"N-no... killi-..." Peter coughs again, his whole body aching. Wade turns a few times, panic setting in on his bones. He runs to the edge of the building and is relieved to see people still running around below him. He jumps down, holding onto Peter tightly and tries to get someone, _anyone's_ attention.

"Help me! Please!" He cries out desperately. He won't let Peter die, oh god, he can't let him die. A woman looks over his way and lets out a scream. Fuck _really_? Because he's not wearing his mask? "Please, where's the closest hospital?" He looks around at all the horrified faces. A bunch of them point west and he thanks them as starts to run down that way. Today, the one day he didn't bother with his teleport belt is the one day he needs it most. Fuck him, why did he have to complain? Why didn't he just go with Peter?

"Baby, can you hear me?" He asks with panic in his tone as he runs as fast as his legs will take him, keeping his eye out for the hospital. It takes him a moment to realise that Peter doesn't answer. His feet stop moving, failing him against his better judgement. He doesn't want to, fuck he doesn't want to look down to see if Peter's eyes are still opened, to see if his chest is still rising, but he has to, he has no choice. "P-Pete?"

He swallows thickly and he looks down at the body in his arms. He regretfully pulls the young hero's mask from his face and he bites down on his own teeth to stop himself from crying out when he takes in how pale his face is, blood still dribbling from his mouth. His eyes aren't closed all the way and his chest isn't rising, isn't falling, and his arms are limp. Wade's knees give out and he falls to them, his hands gripping at Peter's body tighter.

"No, no, _no_! Peter?! Open your eyes baby boy, please!" Wade cries out, shaking the limp body in his arms like maybe that will help. Peter's head lolls to the side and that's all. Wade's heart feels like it shatters and sinks and he lets out a hoarse, broken scream. He falls over Peter's body and he cries, and cries and cries.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Peter. You needed me and I wasn't there for you, oh god, why?" He pulls back and cups the brunette's cheek, his body shaking and chest heaving. "I-I never said it, fuck why didn't I tell you? I'm so sorry, I love you, I love you too, please Peter, I need you." He leans down and rests his forehead against Peter's own.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><

There's a funeral for him, of course there is. Everyone shows up. The avengers, the X-men, Aunt May, school peers, _everyone_. Except Wade. He hasn't been seen by anyone since Peter's death, except Logan. He's been staying at the apartment and even though Wade hasn't left the bedroom once, Logan will hear him screaming at night and throwing shit around during the day. Logan isn't one to have feelings, he doesn't care about a lot anymore, but hearing Wade fall apart like this, it's killing him, but he doesn't know what to do. Sometimes he'll sit outside the door, back pressed to it and he'll talk to Wade, even if he doesn't respond. Eventually some people come to visit, try to talk to him, tell him that they're _sorry_ for his loss. It makes him feel worse. The only person he comes out to see is Aunt May when she comes around and they don't really say anything, just hold onto each other and cry. She tells him that he's like family to her, has been since she found out how happy he made Peter and that _she's sorry_ for what happened. Wade nearly throws half the lounge room out the window that night, but Logan's able to stop him.

It takes months, but eventually Wade starts to come out of the bedroom and despite the fact that he technically doesn't need to eat and hasn't been for this whole time he does let Logan cook for him and he does eat it. He starts to talk again, but that spark that was all 'Deadpool' is gone. Logan basically looks after him as best he can. The boxes haven't bothered Wade since that day, and he almost wishes they would, just so that he wasn't so _lonely_. Everyone thinks that he's starting to get better; he's finally starting to move on, even though no one is expecting him too. Everyone knows what Peter meant to Wade. Logan hears at night now, how before he goes to sleep he'll talk to Peter's mask, telling him that he loves him and that he's sorry he never told him, sorry that he didn't try harder to be there for him, sorry he wasn't there when he needed him most. He apologises for always being annoying and clingy, sorry for driving him crazy and acting like an asshole all the time. Logan tells him that none of the negative shit is true and that Peter loved him for the way he acted, the things he said and for being annoying. It doesn't make him feel any better.

After a while, people start telling Logan he should give Wade some space, that he doesn't need to be babysat anymore because he's recovering. Logan doesn't leave. He knows what's going to happen, and he knows that there's nothing he can do about it. No amount of talking, no amount of _anything_ can save Wade. The only thing Wade lived for was Peter and without him, his life means nothing. Deadpool might not be able to be killed, and suicide isn't really an option, but not long before Peter's death, someone found a means that might just work, a metal that could kill Wolverine, something that could end Deadpool.

Logan goes out for a few hours, because he knows it's going to happen, because Wade actually left the apartment, only to come back with a piece of paper and a box. Logan goes out to the pub and he sits out there for a few hours with no emotion on his face, his mind off thinking about Wade. There's no point in trying to stop him, he's not happy, he doesn't want to be here anymore and all he's going to do if he stays is slowly waste away for eternity until everyone else around him dies too and he can finally get down to doing it.

"Evening Logan." A voice mumbles as a body sits down beside the man. Logan looks over to the figure through the corner of his eye.

"Stark." He greets. "What're you doing in this part of town?"

"Cheaper down here."

"Like that's a problem for you." Logan snorts, taking a gulp of his beer.

"How's Wade?"

"You really gonna ask that?"

"It's just you're not there and I saw him out today."

"Yeah, I know." Logan mumbles and there's a pause.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he is." Logan stands up and chucks his bill onto the counter. "He's gonna be just fine, happy even."

"What do you mean?" Tony asks, turning on his stool as Logan starts to head out of the room, collecting up his jacket as he goes.

"Trust me. You'll figure it out tomorrow, night." Logan answers before he's leaving the pub and heading back to the apartment.

He's not surprised to find a note on the table for him, from Wade with a will sat next to it. Nor is he surprised to see Wade's body lying on the lounge room floor with Peter's mask clutched in his hand, a gun with a silencer on it in his other hand and a box of bullets next to him, made from that metal and blood pooling from Wade's head. Logan sits himself on the couch and looks over Wade's lifeless body. It's not that seeing his friend like this doesn't faze him, it's just relaxing for him to know that Wade's finally going to be happy again, this time forever.


End file.
